The Taken
by mhaley11
Summary: Amy and her love Shadow have a baby on the way. But what will happen when Amy gets kidnapped? Will Shadow be able to find her? Rated M for sexual themes, blood/gore, drug ref. Language, etc. shadamy, Sonouge, Silvaze, tailsxcream
1. Baby Shower

"Oh, wow, I absolutely love this!" Amy said as she opened a present box, revealing a beautiful pink and black baby stroller. "And I think little Shade here likes it too," she giggled and rubbed her tummy. "Thank you so much, Rouge," Amy then said, hugging her friend. "I knew you would love it," Rouge replied. Shadow, Amy's fiance, walked into the large living room bearing a cake with "IT'S A GIRL" on top in beautiful pink icing atop a white base icing covering rich chocolate cake underneath. "How's everyone enjoying the party?" he asked. Cream sat next to Tails, Blaze sat with Silver, and Sonic sat with Rouge. Sonic and Rouge's hedge-bat daughter Ruby played in the floor with Silver and Blaze's son Flame. "Its just lovely," Cream said, giggling. Rouge nodded as well. "The decorations are adorable," she said, admiring Amy's baby shower decor. Shadow smiled. "Awesome! Now who's ready for cake?" he asked.

In another part of the city, a green hedgehog sat in his chair, placing stacks of money in separate parts of a table in front of him. "Twenty five, twenty six, twenty seven-" "Scourge, sir," a red echidna popped his head in the room, interrupting the hedgehog's counting. "What?!" he said, whipping around in his chair annoyed. "This better be good," he said, picking a gun up off the table and examining the barrel. "You have a visitor, he has requested for you," he said. "Very well Knuckles, send him in," he said as he stood from his chair. He grabbed his black leather jacket and put it on, admiring his good looks in a mirror. Just then, a knock came at his door. "Come in," Scourge said facing the door. A black hedgehog with eerie eyes stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. "Take a seat," Scourge said, offering him a seat on a love seat. Scourge then walked over to a fridge, pulling out two beers. "Care for a drink?" he asked, placing one in front of the hedgehog and then taking a seat himself, popping open the lid and taking a long drink from the bottle. The dark hedgehog just looked at the beer, not caring to pick it up. "I'd like to get down to business," he said. "Ok, not one to procrastinate I see," Scourge replied. "I'm Mephiles, I came from the Mystic ruins," he said, eyeing Scourge. "Ok, so what can I help you with?" he asked with an attitude. Mephiles shook off his cockiness. "Well, I have had my eyes on this one hedge girl for a while," he said. Scourge took another drink of his beer. "So, you don't need me to help you get some-" before he could finish his sentence, Mephiles grabbed him by his neck. "You will get Amy Rose and bring her to me," he said. Scourge struggled against his strong hold. "Or what," he said. Mephiles threw him back onto the couch getting close in his face. "Or it will be your head," he said, now holding a gun in his hand. "If you cooperate, i just might give you a chunk of money. I want her by the end of the month," he said, and then left the room without another word.

"Thanks for inviting us, hun," Rouge said as she took Sonic's hand. "Glad you enjoyed it!" Amy replied, closing the door behind the final guests to leave the house. Amy then walked over to the couch and plopped down. "I'm kinda sleepy," she said, yawning. "Well, you've had an eventful day, and so has our little Shade here," he said lovingly while rubbing Amy's plump belly. "Just three more months," she said through giggles from Shadow's touch. She then yawned again. "I think I'm gonna take a nap," she said laying down. Shadow kissed her forehead. "Ok babe," he said. Amy then kissed him on the lips. "I love you Shadow," she said. Shadow smiled. "I love you to, Rose." Amy then smiled, feeling her eyes grow heavy as she yawned once more. Shadow then got up and turned out the lights for her, and left the room.

"No, Scourge, I promise I will have your money by next week!! Just please give me some, I'll do anything for it!!" A red weasel begged. Knuckles held the weasel down on his knees. "You said that last week!" Scourge snarled whipping his head around. "You bastard, where is my money!" He then got into the weasels face and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. The weasel didn't say a word. "Shoot him," Scourge said leaving the room. "No! Please! Don't do this--" Knuckles pointed a pistol and shot him through the skull, unfazed by the blood that splattered on the ground and nearby walls. The weasel's body slumped to the ground. "Clean this mess up," he ordered two other mobians which guarded the door. Knuckles left the room as the two mobians nodded.

In another room, Scourge sat on his couch, a beer in his hand as Knuckles walked in. "Tired of that one, eh?" Knuckles said sitting across from him. Scourge eyed his bottle, thumbing the top of it. "Nobody crosses me and thinks they're gonna get away with that shit," he replied, his gaze never leaving the bottle. Knuckles leaned back. "Well, shouldn't we start worrying about that Amy chic that dude wanted?" Knuckles asked. Scourge looked towards knuckles. "Not my problem, he can get her his damn self!" Scourge then took another gulp of the beer. "Well, sir, but he said--" "Knuckles I don't give a FUCK what that dickhead said!! He ain't gonna come in my part of town and tell me what the fuck I'm gonna do." Knuckles sighed. "Yes, i assume you're right. Just be careful," he said. He then got up and left the room.


	2. Kidnapped

**One month later...**

Amy Rose walked walked into a small grocery store on another side of Metropolis. "May I help you?" a male voice asked from behind the counter. Amy gulped. "Just getting a few things. Our store on the other side of town is--""Oh bla bla just get your shit and get out. It's almost closing time," he said, irritated. Amy then found the few things she needed. It began to get dark outside. It had taken Amy almost an hour to get here, so she knew she needed to hurry up and get home. She knew of a short way she could take through a neighborhood, but she had heard stories that it wasn't a place to be after dark. Thunder rolled in the sky above her. "I guess I'm taking a short cut..."

As she walked, the sun finally set completely, leaving an occasional street light. Old small houses lined both sides of a narrow street. With nobody in sight, she continued her walk, keeping a steady pace. A door from one of the houses slammed, causing her to jump. It was creepy, and the whole time she felt eyes on her. A car with loud speakers approached her and slowed down when it caught up to her. "Aye baby, need a ride?" The driver said. A red echidna sat in the passenger seat. "Umm, no thanks. I-I can make it home myself." Amy replied. "Your not from around this side of town, what's your name babe?" He asked. Amy took a few steps ahead of them. "A-Amy," she replied, her heart racing. The red echidna pulled out his phone at the sound of her name, texting Scourge about his find. "Well, I suggest you come with us sugar tits," he said, noticing her cleavage from above her shirt. Amy scoffed. "No!" She said, turning to walk away. The car sped up to her. "That wasn't a suggestion," he said. Knuckles got out of the car. "Cmon baby," the driver said again. Amy tried to run, but Knuckles caught up to her. He put a hand over her mouth to cover her scream, then put a rag up to her face. Everything went black.

"Amy should already be back by now," Shadow said, looking at his watch. Sonic and Silver scratched their heads. "Im sure she stopped by our house to talk to Blaze," Silver chimed in. Shadow then pulled out his phone. "Ive tried calling her, she hasn't answered. I'm getting worried," he said. He then stood from his couch, pacing back and forth. "Let me call Blaze," Silver said. He then pulled out his phone.

"Hello?"

"Blaze, have you seen Amy today?"

"No, I haven't. Is everything ok? You sound worried."

"I'm at Shadow's. He says Amy went to the store earlier this afternoon and hasn't been back since and she won't answer her phone."

"Im on my way to help."

"Well?" Shadow asked, tapping his foot. "She hasn't seen Amy, but she's gonna come over and help us," Silver replied. Shadow sat on the couch, his head in his hands. Sonic called Rouge.

"Rouge, have you seen Amy today?"

"No, Sonic. Why?"

"We can't find her, she went to the store earlier and hasn't been back,"

"But that store is closed for remodeling. The only other store is across town, in the bad parts. I'm gonna come over to help."

"Ok babe."

Sonic looked to Shadow disheartened. "Rouge hasn't seen her, but she knows that the store on this side of town is closed. The only other store is, well, on the other side of town." Shadow's heart raced. He knew about the west part, and he knew that it wasn't a good place to be. He had grown up there, and it was rough. "Well, we had better go look for her," Sonic said. He texted Blaze and Rouge and told them to drop off their children at Cream's house to babysit them. "I hope we find her," Shadow said, his face filled with dread and worry. He did not want to go back to that side of town, especially after his terrible childhood. Rouge and Blaze showed up at his house. "Y'all ready?" Rouge asked. Shadow led the other boys out into his drive way. _God I hope she's okay..._

"Wake up," a raspy male voice said. Amy groaned, slowly opening her eyes. She was in the trunk of the same car from earlier. "Huh?" She said, trying to sit up. Her hands were tied together as well as her feet, and being eight months pregnant it was hard to get up from her position. Her eyes trailed to Knuckles' hand, which held a gun as he tapped the barrel on his hip. "You will cooperate or else," he said. Amy gulped. He pulled her forcefully out of the car. She looked at her surroundings, seeing an old dilapidated house in front of her. Knuckles closed the trunk, and pushed the gun into her back, ushering her towards the house.


	3. Flashback on Shadow

**This will be a flashback chapter**

"Knuckles, get your ass over here now!" Shadow yelled into his phone. He seemed pissed. "Knuckles was supposed to be here ten minutes ago!" Scourge said. Shadow hung up the phone and pulled his pistol out of his pocket. Sirens began to blare in the background. "Shit" Shadow said. He held a black duffel bag in his hand which contained stacks of money as well as packages of cocaine. Flashing blue and red lights came around the corner. "Run!" Scourge said. Shadow and Scourge both took off down the sidewalk. the sirens got louder, meaning that the police were gaining on them. Scourge hopped a chainlink fence. Shadow tossed the bag over and did the same. Scourge retrieved the bag as they ran towards an alley. As they approached it, the police came around the corner, slamming on the brakes and getting out. "Freeze!" Before he was seen, Shadow ducked behind a corner of a house. Scourge then looked around, noticing his friend was gone and that HE was holding the back of drugs. "Fuck!" he said. Scourge ran, his heart racing. Knuckles then pulled up, slamming on the brakes when he saw Scourge. Scourge hopped in. "Drive!" he yelled. Knuckles then floored it as he sped out of the alley. The police came around the corner, unable to find either of the hedgehogs.

Shadow, on the other hand, had skimped away without being noticed. He passed through some alleys behind houses and then came to the old, run down house of his. An unusual car sat in the driveway. _Probably another one of her men..._ Shadow opened the door slowly. He could hear his mother moaning and screaming as well as the sound of the bed thudding against the wall. Scarlett, his mother, was a stripper down at a night club in order to make ends meet. Shadow, now eighteen, could move out, except for the fact that he had little to no money; one of the many reasons he got involved in a gang. The bag he got was supposed to give him enough money to get on his feet. Shadow got to his bedroom and then shut the door behind him.

Down the road, Scourge and Knuckles arrived at the gang house. They took the bag inside and emptied its contents, spreading it across the table. "Where is Shadow," Knuckles said. Scourge sweat dropped. "Umm..." Knuckles then punched him across the face. "If that hedgehog gets caught were done for!" he said. Scourge squirmed on the floor, seeing the blood dripping from his nose. "Oh just shut up and count the money, Im sure he's fine, and he wouldn't rat us out to anyone!" Scourge yelled, making his way towards the bathroom to clean up his nose. Knuckles sighed. "He better not, but you'll have to take that up with Vector," Just then, the leader, Vector, walked into the room. "I see you got my supply, good work," he said. Knuckles gulped. "Well, yes, minus Shadow," he said. Vector snarled. "WHAT?!" Scourge came out of the bathroom. "He ran off without me and left me for the dogs!" he said, holding tissue on his nose. Vector laughed. "Well then he's gonna get whats coming to him," he said.

That next day, Shadow left to go find Scourge and Knuckles, hoping to catch up with them after what had happened. Once he arrived at the gang house, he stepped inside, only to see Vector. He sweat dropped. "Hi Sir," he said. Vector chuckled. "Well well, decided to show up," Vector shot at him. Shadow rubbed the back of his neck. "Last night was a little hectic I suppose," Shadow replied. Vector slammed Shadow against the wall. "You idiot! We don't ever split up, and your gonna a for what you did," Vector then punched Shadow, causing blood to spew from his nose. Shadow slowly slid to the ground. Vector then laughed. "Get the fuck off my turf," he then sit in his face. Shadow left the house, never to return.

 _2 years later..._

Shadow had gotten a job, eventually putting himself into a small apartment and out of his mother's house. He slaved away, putting in hours work, day in and day out for just enough pay to make ends meet. He got away from Vector's part of town, and didn't bother to see Scourge or Knuckles anytime soon. He found new friends; Sonic, Silver, and Tails. Along with them came Rouge, Blaze, Cream, and Amy Rose. Amy Rose was single, mainly because she had always loved Sonic. Sonic found love with Rouge, and yet Amy was happy for them, it still hurt to see the couple happy. Shadow eventually swept her off her feet with his charm. Amy lost her love for Sonic and found a new love in Shadow.


	4. The Search

**Hi everyone! Thank yall so much for the reviews I am glad everyone is enjoying the story!**

Shadow led the rest of his friends towards the other side of town. First, they stopped by the old grocery store Amy had been to earlier. Shadow approached the man who was locking the door for the night. "Did you see a pink hedge hog girl come by here earlier?" he asked, frantically. The man rolled his eyes. "Yes, but that was an hour ago," he replied. Shadow sighed. "Well, do you know where she might have gone?" he asked again, more worry in his voice than ever. The man shook his head. "C'mon yall, we will find her, I know it," he said. They began to make their way down the sidewalk as rain began to sprinkle. Soon, they came upon Shadow's old house. An old foreclosure sign on a post swayed in the wind. The shudders also swayed, thudding against the house. Shadow stopped in his tracks, staring at the old place, thinking about all of his memories. Sonic put a hand on his shoulder. "It's ok, we will find Amy," he said. Shadow looked to Sonic, tears forming in his eyes. "I promised to protect her!" he cried. Silver also came and tried to console him. "Shadow, cheer up, I'm sure she around here somewhere." Little did they know, Amy was off in the Mystic Ruins...

 **With Amy**

"Get your filthy hands off of me!" Amy screamed. Knuckles, held Amy by the back of her neck with one hand, while the other held her tied hands behind her back. Knuckles made his grip tighter. "Stop your struggling you little bitch!" Knuckles barked. Amy cried. _Oh Shadow, where are you?_ Knuckles brought her to a large mansion. A dark hedgehog stood outside, an evil smirk across his face. Amy's eyes went wide. "Please don't take me to him!" Amy cried. But knuckles hold on her was too strong. He then shoved her over to Mephiles, throwing her down on the ground. Scourge got out of a car and went and stood beside Mephiles, smirking evily. Amy screamed.

 **With Shadow**

Shadow whipped his head around when he heard the sound of a loud scream. Sonic ran down the sidewalk passed some of the houses until he got to the old house of Scourge. "I have a bad feeling that Knuckles and Scourge had a part in this," Blaze said. Shadow clenched his fists at the thought of his old colleagues taking Amy. "How would you know, Blaze?" Shadow asked. Blaze took her phone out, pulling up a profile of the two. "Because they have been linked to several female kidnappings, as well as small children," she replied. The rain above them went from sprinkling to pouring with loud crack of thunder. "We had better get moving," Rouge said. She then flew up towards Sonic, who stood outside of the old gang house. Shadow, Silver, and Blaze also caught up with them. "We should look around here to see if Amy had been here," Silver said. Silver went up to the porch, and Rouge and Blaze looked around in the yard. Shadow and Sonic looked on the sidewalk and in the road some. They were about to give up hope when Sonic came across a gold necklace. "Shadow, I found something," he said, giving the necklace to Shadow. After close inspection, he noticed that this was the necklace that he had given Amy for their six months together. "Yes, shes been here, and we had better get a hold of Scourge," he said. Rouge felt a buzzing in her purse. Everyone looked towards her as her purse began to glow. Reaching into it, she pulled out a dark purple chaos emerald. "Where did you get that," Shadow asked. Rouge smiled. "I had found it the other day in my yard, I didn't know it could do this," Shadow snatched it from her. "You can use this to give me Amy's location, and then I can find her," he said. Rouge laid the gem on the ground. Rubbing her hand over it, her eyes went a bright white. After a few moments, the glowing went away, and Rouge came back to her senses. A look of worry came over her face. "She's in the Mystic Ruins! Scourge and Knuckles have her, and their working with Mephiles!" Shadow grabbed the chaos emerald. "Shadow, Mephiles is known to be a terrible rapist and murderer," Sonic said, worry stricken over his face. Shadow nodded. "I must get to her. Blaze, Rouge, get home. Sonic and Silver, come with me," he said. He then held the gem up. "Chaos Control!" a large portal opened. Rouge and Blaze stood back as Sonic, Silver, and Shadow hopped into the portal.


	5. Mephiles' Rose

Amy Rose backed up against the wall in Mephiles' large mansion. A king sized bed with red sheets sat in the middle of the room, along with a vanity, two dressers, and a tv on a tv stand. Mephiles inched towards her. "You thought you could just run away from me like that, my Rose?" Mephiles said evilly. Amy cried, "Stay away from me you sick bastard!" She said. Mephiles pressed his body against hers, nuzzling against her neck. Amy clenched her teeth and shut her eyes tight, shoving him back. Mephiles chuckled. "I liked you better when you didn't fight back, but I'm not complaining now either," he said grinning, eyeing her physique. "Ahhhh!!!!" Amy tried to run, but he grabbed her arm and threw her onto the large bed. "You don't leave me a choice, my darling," he said. Amy cried from the pain in her belly; the land on the bed hurt her. She prayed that her baby would be okay. Mephiles roughly tied her hands to the bed post on her hands and knees. Amy began to sob. "Please don't do this, I don't want to lose my baby you might hurt her!" Mephiles ignored her cries, ripping off her shorts and her panties. "Shouldn't have been hoeing around. You are MINE!! Nobody else can touch you Rose!!" He then pulled out his massive erection, sliding it slowly inside of her. He wanted her to feel every inch of him. Amy pulled tight against the zip ties on her wrist, gritting her teeth at the feeling of Mephiles filling her. "Pease..." Mephiles spanked her, causing her to whimper. "Now back up on it bitch," he said. Tears ran down Amy's cheeks. "No!!" She screamed. Mephiles slapped her face. "Do as I say Rose," he commanded. Amy slowly began to move back and forth, grunting each time Mephiles' member slid all the way into her.

 **Flashback...7 years ago**

Amy smiled as her boyfriend, Mephiles laid back with her on the couch. He played with a loose strand of her short quills as she nuzzled his neck. "I love you Mephiles," she said. He smiled down to her, bringing her face up. "I love you too Amy," he then kissed her, sliding his tongue into her mouth. Amy returned the kiss, and began to climb on top of him. Mephiles kissed Amy's chest as he grabbed her ass...

 _A few months later, Mephiles lost his job and became a raging alcoholic and drug adict. He had also abused Amy during this as well as cheated on her. He wouldn't allow her to leave the house, except for rare occasions. Eventually, Amy escaped Mephiles, and went into rehab after cutting herself and 3 suicidal attempts, of which she was found in an alleyway by Shadow._

 ***end flashback***

Shadow, Silver, and Sonic arrived at the Mystic Ruins through a large portal, which then closed behind them. Sonic led the way towards a river, crossing until they came to a large mansion. "That's Mephiles' house," Silver whispered as they hid behind some trees. Scourge walked with Kuckles towards a red Corvette sitting outside of the house, holding a wad of cash. "Glad you found that bitch Knux," Scourge said, handing some of the money to him. "My pleasure," Knuckles replied. "Hold them off, I'm going to find Amy," Shadow instructed. Silver and Sonic jumped out from their hiding place, ready to fight the two. "It's time you've met your match," Silver said, punching Knuckles in the face. Sonic leaped at Scourge and missed, leaving the opportunity open for Scourge to tackle him to the ground. The two rolled a few times until Sonic was on top, punching him in the face repeatedly. Silver twisted Knuckles' left arm back, breaking it. "Gahhh!" Knuckles hollared in pain.

Shadow snuck into Mephiles' house, cautiously looking for any sign of either Mephiles or Amy. as he snuck around the house, he couldn't find anyone, and was starting to lose hope. Ducking behind the kitchen counter, he peered out a window to see the Sonic and Silver were still dealing with his two former colleagues. _Good, enough time for me to continue my search for Amy._


	6. Amy is hurt

Shadow snuck out of the kitchen and into the foyer room when he could hear Amy screaming, followed by a loud "Shut up bitch!" and a smacking noise. Shadow clenched his teeth in rage and sprinted up the stairs, bursting through the door, slinging it off of its hinges. "Oh Shadow!" Amy cried, still tied to the bed post. Mephiles stood behind her, as he pumped his last stroke into her and finishing in her. "You bastard!" Shadow snarled. Amy continued to sob. "She was mine before she was yours pretty boy!" Mephiles shot back. Shadow went to attack Mephiles, jumping and kicking him into the nearby wall. "You will pay for this you sick fuck!" Shadow began punching Mephiles multiple times. Mephiles then flipped Shadow over where he was on top, and began choking Shadow. "Shadow!" Amy cried. "Amy is MINE," Mephiles sneered. Shadow th rew Mephiles back, making him hit a nearby wall. Mephiles coughed a couple of times, staggering to his feet. "Shadow then charged at Mephiles, sending him back into the wall, this time sending him through it. Dry wall went everywhere, and a cloud of the white dust filled the room. Shadow then picked him up by the collar of his shirt as blood dripped from his mouth. "Stay the fuck away from my Rose," Shadow commanded, throwing him down once more and kicking him across the face, breaking his neck. Amy sobbed on the bed. "Baby, I'm so sorry," Shadow said throught tears. He was heartbroken that he couldn't be there in time for Amy, "Shadow... it hurts," she said. Shadow then looked down, noticing she was bleeding out of her nether regions. "Amy, we have to get you to the hospital," he said, alarmed at the blood. He then untied her hands and brought her out of the house.

Back outside, Silver and Sonic had just finished off Knuckles and Scourge. Their bodies laid badly beaten on the ground. They looked up as they saw Shadow walk out of the house, carrying Amy bridal style and crying. "What happened?" Sonic asked, running up to him. Silver kicked the bodies over to the side. "He-he raped her," he said through tears. "We have to get to a hospital, I hope she didn't lose the baby," he cried even more. Silver then pulled the chaos emerald out of his back pocket. "We will get her there," he said. "Chaos control!" the portal opened, and the three hedgehogs stepped inside.

Silver, Shadow, Amy, and Sonic all arrived outside of the hospital in Metropolis. Shadow rushed ahead of the other hedgehogs carrying a passed out Amy. "Please help me," he cried to one of the nurses. "She's pregnant...and bleeding... and...oh god," he couldn't manage the rest through his sobbing. The nurse signaled for two other nurses to come and help her get Amy into a bed and to roll her into a room. They came and told Shadow to lay her in the bed, and to follow as they took her into a room.

Shortly after this, a female doctor arrived into the room, pulling gloves on her hands. "When did she pass out," she asked. Shadow calculated the amount of time it had been before the incident. "Well, about maybe an hour ago, she is breathing though," he said. "Well seems like she passed out from a collapse in her adrenaline levels, no sleep, and she went into shock," she said, studying her breathing and heart rate. "She's bleeding out of her region," Shadow said. "She was raped, and I couldn't save her in time," he added. The doctor turned on the sonogram machine, and prepared Amy's belly with jelly. "How far along is she," the doctor asked. "8 months. Do you think she could have lost the baby?" He asked. "That's a possibility," she replied.


	7. Post Doctor Visit

Amy eventually awoke from her slumber to see Shadow sitting in a chair beside her holding her hand while she laid in the hospital bed. "...Where am I?" she asked. Shadow squeezed her hand. "We are at the hospital babe. Mephiles...he really hurt you. I wanted to make sure you and the baby were okay," he said, tears forming in his eyes. Just then the doctor walked back into the room with a clip board in her hand. Amy sat upright, a look of worry on her face. "Well, it seems that for right now the baby is okay. We will have to have another checkup just to be sure. We wouldn't want any complications during labor," she said. Shadow let out a long held breath. Not quite relief, but less worry than he had before. "You two can head on home, but please be careful," she said. Amy and Shadow nodded before leaving this hospital.

"Shadow, I'm so sorry, I should have told you before I went to the other store," she cried as she held him on the couch. Shadow squeezed her tight. "Hey hey, it is ok babe. I have you back, and that is all that matters. Mephiles paid for what he did to you. I wish I could have been there just a little bit sooner," he said as tears rolled down his cheeks. "Babe, I love you so much and I'm so sorry that I let my guard down like that," Amy cried even more. Shadow just held her as they cried together. "Well, at least Shade is okay for right now. Although, I haven't felt her kicking or moving since before that happened," she said. "Well, maybe she is just a little inactive right now, especially after being shaken up like that," Shadow assured her. Amy looked towards the floor, in disbelief. She didn't want her baby to die. Not like this. "Amy, cheer up. The doctor said that she is okay," Shadow said. "Yea, you're right," Amy said. She held him even tighter on the couch. "No matter what, I love you," she said. "I love you too, Rose."

The next couple of days passed slowly. Amy decided to stay in the house while Shadow went to work. Blaze and Silver came over to talk to her about how happy she was that she and the baby were safe, and that Mephiles had gotten what he deserved. Rouge and Sonic eventually did the same as well as Cream and Tails. She suffered nightmares from the events as well as her past with Mephiles, to which she would awake frightened and Shadow would calm her down.

As time passed, Amy was still scared to go out of the house. She wouldn't even do simple grocery shopping or go check the mail. "Amy, I'm ready to see our little baby's face," Shadow said as he laid in the bed. Amy giggled. "Me too babe, I think she is gonna be beautiful," she replied. Shadow got a different tone of voice. "Just like you..." He stared into her emerald eyes, with a mixed look of love and lust. He loved her so much, yet he wanted her so bad. He was tired of waiting to be able to have intercourse again; he missed it terribly. Amy closed the gap between them, kissing him lovingly. Shadow immediately returned the kiss, slipping his tongue into her mouth and slightly shifting to wear he was almost on top of her. They kept making out as he slipped a hand down to her nether regions, making her gasp and snapping her legs shut. "What is wrong babe?" Shadow asked. Amy shook her head. "Nothing, I just..." she trailed off. "Oh baby you think I would do that to you?" he asked. "Well, no, but I wouldn't want to hurt the baby, and just.." Shadow sighed. "Yes, I know, and I'm not going to hurt our baby," he said. He lowered his head to her regions and toyed with her panties. "May I?" he asked. Amy bit her lip. She had missed Shadow making her feel good. She nodded her head. Slowly, Shadow smiled and pulled her panties off exposing her wet pussy. He then lightly flicked her clit with his tongue, making her gasp at the sudden shock of pleasure. Shadow bit his lip at the sound of her gasp, and it made him want her even more. He then buried his face into her pussy and licked in and out of her hole. She moaned loudly. "Oh Shadow, please don't stop," she said. Shadow then flicked his tongue onto her clit. After a few minutes of this, Amy tossed her head back. "Babe, I'm gonna..." Just then, Amy came. Shadow licked up her fluids before he pulled off his own shorts and boxers. "My turn," Amy grinned.


	8. Due Date

**Hey guys! Thank yall so much for the reviews, I am so glad yall are enjoying my story and thank you so much for the support! Also I am so sorry for taking so long to update. With softball season starting and cheer practice almost everyday, it is hard to find time to do this. Hope you guys enjoy this next chapter!;-) Also, please don't hate me because I really don't know much about child birth, so please don't get mad if it is wrong or something lol. :-/**

 _"No, no, please!" Amy cried out. Mephiles ripped her panties off of her, grinning wickedly. "Shut up whore," Mephiles commanded. "Ahhh!"_

-"Amy, baby wake up!" Shadow shook his lover awake as she squirmed during her nightmare. Amy's eyes shot open; sweat beads dripped down her forehead as she gasped for air. "Baby, are you alright?" Shadow asked. Amy shook her head. "Huh? Oh, I guess I was just dreaming," she said, laying back down and cuddling into Shadow. Shadow yawned. "Another nightmare?" he asked looking at the time on his phone which read 2:00 a.m. "Yeah," she replied sadly. The rape had really taken affect on her; it had been about a month since it happened, but she was still depressed about it. Anxiety filled her when she was left alone at home or had to go out of the house. "Well, try to get some sleep babe. I am afraid this has been putting a lot of stress on the baby, and I would hate to fear the worst," he said attempting to hide his worry but failing. "I know babe. I am so sorry, I just can't help it," she cried. Shadow pulled her in close. "Shh, shh. Everything will be ok baby girl," he said. Amy nuzzled him. "I love you so much," she said. Shadow began to doze off. "I love you too Amy."

The next morning, Amy got out of bed first due to some pains in her stomach. Thinking it was just the need to use the bathroom, she mozied out of the room holding her stomach. Once inside of the bathroom, she looked herself in the mirror before a sharp pain hit her stomach. Fluid began to drain down her legs. Grabbing her mid riff, she hunched over from the curdling pain in her insides. She screamed out in agonizing pain as Shadow burst into the room. Seeing her all wet down her legs, his eyes widened. "Is it time?" he asked. Amy nodded swiftly. Shadow ran and got the keys to his car as Amy hobbled her way out the front door. "Hurry!" she cried. She breathed heavily. Shadow let her in the passenger side of the car before getting in himself and speeding t the hospital.

Shadow and Amy rushed into the hospital. The lady working at the front desk stood up and called for two other nurses to bring her a bed; once it was brought Amy was hoisted onto it. Shadow held her hand as the nurses swiftly pushed Amy to a room. "Breath, Amy," Shadow said. "Everything is okay," he said. He hated to see her in pain, but he was so excited that she was about to give birth to his baby. Once in the room, Shadow and Amy had to sit tight while they waited a short five minutes for the doctor to arrive. "Shadow it hurts," she cried. He held her hand. "I know but everything will be okay, because in a short time our little baby will be in our arms," he said. Amy tried to smile, but then cried out as a sharp pain hit her tummy. Just then the doctor came in. She prepared the epidural shot to give to Amy. "Now I'm just gonna want you to breath in and out slowly," the doctor said. Amy tried her hardest through pains in her stomach to slow her breathing as the doctor stuck the needle into her back. Amy cringed from the pain of the needle as some of the labor pains began to cease slightly. "Everything is okay Amy," the Shadow assured her.

Outside in the waiting room sat all of their friends. They couldn't wait to see the new baby and to congratulate the two hedgehogs on their new child. Tails stood from his seat and began pacing back and forth. "How long is this supposed to take?" He asked. Silver tapped the armrest of his chair. It could potentially be a long time, but some women have their children in as little as 5-6 hours, where others can be in labor for more than 12 hours," he said. Tails sat and sunk into his chair. "I want this to hurry up," he said. Cream rolled her eyes. "So impatient..." Sonic grabbed Rouge's hand. "I remember when our little Ruby was born, she was in labor for about 8 hours," Sonic said. Rouge smiled. "Yes, Ruby was a tough little one, but I think I'm ready for a boy this time," she giggled, making Sonic blush. Blaze looked towards her son Flame playing with Ruby in the floor of the waiting room. "Flame wasn't a problem at all, it went pretty smooth. I just don't want another child," she said, causing Silver to roll his eyes. "You say that now darling," he laughed. Tails smiled. "Cream and I haven't decided on kids yet, so we have just been using protection," he said. Cream giggled.

Meanwhile, Amy kept having contractions, one right after the other. The doctor called for the nurses to come back into the room with towels and wash rags. "She's almost ready," she said. The nurses prepared the bed with towels, and then told Amy to change into the hospital gown. After doing so through her pain, more contractions hit. "Okay Amy, I'm going to need you to push," the doctor said. Amy looked to Shadow with terror in her eyes. How could she do this when she's gone through so much pain? Shadow gave her a reassuring smile and nodded. "I have faith in you Amy, you can do it," he said. Amy then hoisted up into her elbows. "Okay Amy, now!" Amy screamed loudly as she grabbed Shadow's hand, squeezing it tight. Shadow grunted from the pain in his fingers but dismissed it. "You're doing great babe," he said. "Push again Amy," the doctor said. The nurses held her down. Amy screamed again, this time saying some words on her mind. "Your never fucking me again Shadow!" She hollard. She pushed a couple more times. "She's crowning," the doctor said.

Tails looked at his watch. "I'm starving," he said. It had been about 7 hours since he arrived at the doctors office. "Oh hush, if it was your baby you would understand," Sonic said. "It should be soon," Silver announced, looking at his watch. Just then a nurse came into the waiting room. "The family is ready to see you."


	9. Shade

Amy, drenched in sweat, breathed heavily as the nurse handed Amy Rose her newborn baby. "Congratulations on your beautiful baby girl," the nurse said. Amy smiled weakly, holding the baby gently. Shadow leaned in closely and smiled. The baby opened her eyes, revealing one emerald green eye and one crimson red eye. She had black fur with pink streaks in her quills that matched Shadow's. "Hello, Shade," he cooed softly. "I am your daddy," he whispered. Amy Smiled. "You're so beautiful," Amy said sweetly to her baby. "May I?" Shadow asked. Amy handed Shade over to Shadow. He bounced her softly and she smiled. "Wow, Shade really takes after her father!" Cream said entering the room. Shadow and Amy looked up to see their friends. Blaze approached the bed where Amy lay. "Congratulations," she said, a warm smile on her face. Silver moved to stand next to Blaze and grabbed her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers. "Oh isn't she just adorable?" Rouge explained as she leaned in close to Shade. Shade opened her eyes, seeing Rouge. "Hi cutie," Rouge cooed. Shade began to scream, causing Rouge to step back. "Oh my goodness, I am so sorry," she apologized. "She must be hungry," Amy said. Sonic grabbed Rouge's hand. "We had better leave them alone. We will see you guys again soon!" he said. Silver and Blaze left as well, leaving Shadow and Amy alone with their daughter. Shade continued to cry as Shadow handed her to Amy.

3 days later, Shadow and Amy got to leave the hospital with their baby. They were so happy, and with Mephiles out of the way, they could enjoy their now little family in peace. Shadow opened the door for Amy as she carried Shade into their home. "Oh, isn't she perfect Shadow!" she gushed. Shadow smiled as they sat on the couch together. "Oh, yes she is. She is everything I could ever want," he replied lovingly. Amy began to tear up. "Shadow, there is something i would like to tell you," she said. She took a deep breath as Shadow nodded. "Ever since that day you saved me from Mephiles a long time ago, I have loved you more than anything in this whole entire world. I couldn't imagine having a child with anyone else. I never would have thought it to be you, but now i see that this is how it was meant to be all along. And now that you've saved me again, I just don't know how i could ever repay you, Shadow," tears were flowing down her cheeks at this point. Shadow blinked back tears. "Amy, you already have repayed me. You have showed me that I can learn to love again. You have given my life meaning. And now look, here we are enjoying life and now we have Shade. You are going to be an amazing mother to her, Rose." Amy clutched her baby tight to her chest. "I love you so much Shadow, you just have no idea," she said Shadow put his arm around his girlfriend. "I love you more, Amy."


End file.
